


Off Switch

by SerenityJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityJay/pseuds/SerenityJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time everyone found out about Hinata's off switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://yaoi-yaoieverywhere.tumblr.com/post/107279184896/okay-so-hinata-is-bouncy-right-he-gets-hyper
> 
> A super short drabble from ages ago, but here it is!

Kuroo Tetsuro was seriously regretting having agreed to go to lunch with the Karasuno volleyball team, because it obviously led to an impromptu match. Not Karasuno vs Nekoma, but a mix up of players from each team being placed together.

He had initially been thrilled to have been placed on the same team as not only Sugawara, but the redheaded underclassman Hinata. They were excelling, and the other team was doing just as well. Overall it was a great game, fun without the over-competitiveness. Until the aftermath. It had been a tie, and Kuroo found himself attempting to fight off a headache as the redhead bounced and chattered. The boy was getting more excited by the minute and finally Kuroo had had enough.

He didn’t know what had come over him, what instinct had caused him to reach out like he did, but it happened. He caught the smaller boy under the armpits, mid jump, and held him there.

The stunned silence that followed was extended when Hinata just gaped, blinking as his mind went blank, unsure of how to handle the situation. Finally after a moment it was Tsukishima who broke the silence with a quiet comment.

“Oh my god. He has an off switch.” The floodgates were opened at that point and both teams started to chuckled, some laughing outright. Kuroo gently set the redhead on his feet. Immediately the boy turned to scowl at the tall upperclassman, who just started snickering.


End file.
